


Loving you is worth the pain

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble request on tumblr, Fluff, Implied Edgepuff - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Requited Love, ansgt?, but you never get to see it, don't know what to tag, hint to Rottenberry, honeyblossom - Freeform, implied happy eneding, papcest - Freeform, sfw, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: *requested on tumblr: Honeyblossom with Sad Stretch*Stretch loves Papyrus from the moment they met. Papyrus was the best thing  in the entire multiverse and made Stretch feel like nothing else...Then Edge entered the picture.





	Loving you is worth the pain

**Author's Note:**

> Out of juice for TWBIL for now, so i did asked for requests on tumblr. I gave it my best shot!
> 
> First Papcest, I am happy it's honeyblossom XD

When Stretch first met Papyrus, he was captivated. Papyrus was enchanting, bright. His smile warmed every part of Stretch. His soul giving a delighted jolt when that smile was directed at him.   
  
Papyrus made Stretch feel in such a way no one else ever did before. Stretch acted like an idiot whenever Papyrus was around. Tripping over his long legs, speaking before thinking, stuttering in embarrassment, and blushing worse than Blue did when Stretch teased him over Razz.   
  
He loves the way Papyrus would blush and screech at him because of a pun, failing to hide his bright smile. He loves the way Papyrus’ soul was so big, he was surprised it even fit in the underground. Loves the way Papyrus got excited over action movies and animes, rambling on and on to Stretch. He loves the way Papyrus laughed, the way he moved, his determination, everything! He loves Papyrus.   
  
It started to seem Papyrus may feel the same. Smiling and blushing at Stretch. Always asking Stretch if he wanted to go and do something. Placing his hand on Stretch’s shoulder or arm Doing stuff Papyrus never did with the others. Stretch normally would think they just wanted to be friends, but his hopeful mind thought otherwise.   
  
They began to hang out more on a regular basis. Normally they cooked. It never ended well for them. They almost catch the house on fire most of the time. Nonetheless, it always ended with the two laughing and smiling. Ending up on the couch to watch some show as they tasted their terrible dish.   
  
The best nights were when Papyrus ended up laying his skull against his should; Going to sleep with a grin etched on his face. Stretch's soul would stutter from the sight. His arm would wrap tightly around Papyrus and maneuver so Papyrus wouldn’t wake up with an aching neck and spine.   
  
Stretch was happy. Thinking of asking the sweet Skeleton out on a date. Surely Papyrus would say, ‘yes’? right?   
  
Unfortunately, that didn’t appear to be the case. Everything changed when Edge came into the picture. Papyrus began to hang around him more. Following him around like a lost puppy as time went on. When Stretch asked what he and Edge got up to, Papyrus would blush so prettily. It hurt that that blush wasn’t for Stretch. It was for that edgy asshole of a counterpart.   
  
Stretch couldn’t force Papyrus to stop hanging out with Edge, he knew this. He couldn’t force Papyrus to pay attention to him rather than Edge. He couldn’t force Papyrus to do or feel anything. Stretch was helpless in this situation and couldn’t do anything. Even if he could, would he? No, he wouldn’t in a million years.   
  
Doing so would only hurt Papyrus and hurting the adorable cinnamon roll that stole his heart was the last thing Stretch wanted! Maybe it was time to move on. He held this crush on Papyrus for months now and never made a move. Now the opportunity, if there was ever one, was gone. It couldn’t be healthy to hold onto this crush, knowing only heartbreak was in the future.   
  
He didn’t want to move on though. Papyrus made him so happy. Just being near him was enough to send Stretch into overdrive. But...Was the happiness worth all the pain he felt when he saw Papyrus with Edge?   
  
Stretch didn’t know. What he did know, he had to make a choice soon or else, someone was going to get hurt. Stretch be damned if that person was Papyrus. Stretch was ready to take on all the pain, to keep that beautiful smile on Papyrus’ face.   
  
~   
  
The normally cheerful skeleton swung his legs as he looked to the ground. A conflicted expression spread across his face as he sighed. The gruffer skeleton ‘tsked’, rolling his eyelights in annoyance. “Ask him already, Papyrus,”   
  
Said skeleton looked up, biting his tongue as his soul stuttered with unsettled nerves. “You really think he will say ‘yes’?” Papyrus looked to his counterpart with uncertain eyelights.   
  
Edge scoffed, the fact that Papyrus was uncertain was ridiculous in its own right. Edge raised his head and slapped the back of Papyrus’ head in a soft manner. “You’re an alternate version of The Great And Terrible Papyrus! Of course, that lazy fucker will say ‘yes’!”   
  
Rubbing the back of his head, Papyrus glared at his friend. “Language!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @krysytwi  
> tumblr: krystal-twi
> 
> I love Honeyblossom, its the purest of papcest ships and I will go down with this ship! 
> 
> I hope you liked it! It was originally 500 words but I added some more to it. 
> 
> If you liked, please leave a comment! Makes my day and fills me with D E T E R M I N A T I O N


End file.
